


Girl or Troll?

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Charlie can't decide if she's made a new friend or if someone is just playing with her.





	Girl or Troll?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love You Anyway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748873) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



Charlie looked over her shoulder. It was silly, but for the last few weeks, it felt like she was on a candid camera show and was just waiting for everyone to jump out for the big reveal. She wasn't though. She was just a girl on a laptop at a coffee shop trying to figure out if this other girl was real or a troll. 

She should have been able to unmask the faker in hours, but something kept drawing her back. 

She couldn't be real, right? With a screenname like BeckyWinchester176, she had to just be a crazy fangirl, didn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written under the username kattrip033 on livejournal's spn_bigpretzel's DEW: Charlie + Coffee Shops prompt. I just couldn't get it posted in time.


End file.
